Unspoken Promises
by gazebows
Summary: Instead of Char finding out about Lela’s true identity, Ella and Mandy tries to escape. Mandy becomes captured, but Ella soon arrives at a town called Bast. There, she catches the eye of another gentleman. Char, meanwhile, goes on a journey of his own.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own no character you may recognize from the book. They belong to their lovely creator, Gail Carson Levine.

Summary- Instead of Char finding out about Lela's true identity, Ella and Mandy tries to escape. Mandy becomes captured, but Ella soon arrives at a town called Bast. There, she catches the eye of another gentleman. Char, meanwhile, goes on a journey of his own…

A/n- Just another alternate ending to the wonderful book Ella Enchanted. Please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Ella's POV  
**  
"Ella!" Hattie screeched as I hurriedly covered my face with my hands. Without my mask in the presence of Char, I felt naked, exposed. Not daring to risk a glance his way, I took off for the door at the end of this chamber.

"Ella?" I heard Char gasp from behind me, and I willed my racing heart to calm down. Hearing him say my real name after so long caused a sudden reaction within me that I didn't want to define. But instead of looking back and flinging myself into his arms, I ignored everything surrounding me and concentrated fully on the safety outside this castle, and the shelter provided in Mum Olga's place.

If I could get there in time.

I was running as if my life depended on it. Somewhere in the madness of my escape, I lost one of my glass slippers. I heard screams, shrieks, laughs, and other intimidating sounds and voices that kept me going. I was afraid that if I stopped for anything, Char would catch up with me and demand an explanation.

Finally, the sight of the manor came into view. I ran into the kitchen, looking for Mandy. She glanced up, startled, as I stormed in there, breathless and flushed.

"Sweet, what's wrong?" Mandy asked, coming over to the doorway. She handed me a glass of water, which I gulped down quickly. "Why are you home early?"

"No time for long explanations now, Mandy," I gasped. "We have to leave. Now. Char has seen my face."

Just then Nancy, the serving maid, bounced into the room, looking somewhat excited yet nervous at the same time. She clasped her hands together and whispered, her voice filled with thrill. "The prince is here! He wants to see everyone."

Before I even had a chance to open my mouth, Mandy spoke: "All right, Nancy. We'll be right there. Go ahead. Give Ella and me a few seconds to collect ourselves."

Nancy nodded and left hastily, leaving Mandy and I alone. I turned to her, waiting for instructions on what to do. I was feeling very frantic by this time. Char must have brought many extra knights, and they must have been patrolling outside this manor right now. How could we get away without being seen?

"Sweet, we won't have any time to pack. Come with me." Mandy ordered, and for once I was glad to obey.

We crept silently out through the door behind the servants' quarter. I could hear some knights talking among themselves on the other side, and their booming footsteps brought goosebumps onto my arms. I was deathly afraid that my thundering heart would give us away, and we would be found out and accompanied inside. There Char would surely recognize me, even in all my glory of soot and cinders.

However, we did manage to escape unnoticed at first. Mandy and I were quietly running down the road toward the mountain track some way not too far from the manor. Just as I was beginning to relax and slow my pace down a little bit, I heard the sound of people running after us. I knew I should have just kept running, but I couldn't help but turn back and sneak a peek.

Upon seeing who they were, the blood doubtlessly froze in my veins.

Knights. Char's knights.

* * *

**Char's POV  
**  
It was Ella impersonating Lela at the ball. I knew that the moment Hattie carelessly snatched off her mask. It was only pride, and shock, that kept me from just scooping her up into my arms that exact instant. Her stepsister had written to me about her marrying a rich, old man and living happily ever after. Ella herself had penned the words of "married lady". What had gone on? What did I miss?

Just as I had regained my senses and was getting ready to go after Ella, that fright Hattie grabbed onto my arm, preventing me from reaching Ella in time. Therefore, after I commanded her to let go of me, Ella was long gone. Out of sight, out of reach.

But I prayed not for long.

I immediately ordered my men to go with me to Dame Olga's estate, where I knew Ella was staying. At least, I was pretty sure. Where else could she have gone to, if not her stepmother's home? But when I arrived and searched every single face there, I did not see hers. Even the servants were called. I inspected all of them myself for at least five times, yet it all turned out to be in vain.

"Are these all that reside here?" I asked Dame Olga, mother to Hattie and her sister Olive.

"Yes, Your Highness," She said, smiling what she thought may be a dazzling smile, but to me which just seemed forced.

"But what happened to Ella?" I asked, feeling suspicious. "Doesn't she live with you, since her father wed you last year?"

Dame Olga shot her daughters a look I didn't recognize. Hattie glowered, and Olive just seemed plain confused. I never thought the day would come when Olive and I would have something in common.

That was very unkind of me to think, but I really was not feeling very compassionate today. I had just witnessed Ella with my own eyes minutes ago, but now it seemed I had lost her once again.

"Ella has gone to live with her father on the road, Your Highness," Dame Olga finally replied. "She did not like the life here with us. She said that she found it simple and boring."

That was a complete and total lie. I knew Ella well enough to assume that she would never find anything simple or tedious. She can make anything worthwhile with her sweet and forgiving nature.

And Hattie must have forgotten to tell her mother about seeing Ella at the ball. With that forewarning, maybe she would have thought up a better fib.

"But why the search, Your Highness?" Hattie asked, looking at me with what she'd think as innocent eyes. "You must not hope to find Ella here? She really was staying with her father. We feel hurt that she did not tell us that she has come back to attend your balls."

"Isn't she supposed to be married to an old, wealthy man that lives far away from Frell?" I asked, trying another tactic. Perhaps that would help me get to the bottom of that last letter.

All three women seemed puzzled by my question. They all shook their heads, and Dame Olga answered. "No, Your Highness. I'm afraid Ella has yet to enter the matrimonial state."

Well, I guess that meant the letter was all a cruel trick. But why would Ella do something like that? Did she have any secrets to hide from me? What is concealed under her radiant smile and breathtakingly deep eyes?

I definitely wasn't going to find out by merely standing there and questioning them all day. Just as I was getting ready to bid them farewell and leave to search elsewhere, one of my knights, Stephan, came rushing into the room.

Surprised at his breathless state, I asked him what was wrong.

"We've just seen two women running off toward the mountains, Your Highness. And one of them may just be Ella."

* * *

**Ella's POV  
**  
"Keep running, sweet," Mandy called to me. "Concentrate on getting away. Don't look back."

Her commands helped. I concentrated on outrunning the knights. I didn't look back, and that certainly worked to my advantage of being frightened. After awhile, the only thing I could hear was my own ragged breathing, and my and Mandy's footsteps as we flew in the direction of safety.

"Mandy," I wheezed, halting to catch my breath. "Have we lost them?"

Mandy unwillingly stopped also, and glanced back to look. I watched as her eyes slowly widened, and I wished to have a peep also. Mandy grabbed my arm and soon we were racing with the wind again to the mountains.

"I take it they're not gone?" I asked as we resumed our running.

"They're too close to us, sweet." Mandy murmured, and I had to strain to hear her.

It's at that moment when I heard the earsplitting voices behind us, calling us to stop. The sounds sounded too near, and their steps were quickly approaching, too. Fear gripped my insides, and I squeezed Mandy's arm.

"Can't you just use the teeniest bit of magic for us to get away?" I whispered, feeling quite desperate.

"I'm sorry, sweet. But that will prove to be big magic." Mandy did sound sorry. But at that time I was feeling to bitter and scared to care much for it.

"They'll catch us soon if you don't do something," I hissed loudly, and blinked back my tears. "Mandy, just this once, please?"

Mandy didn't speak. Instead, she tightened her hold on my arm and we were running faster than ever in the direction of the mountain. All I could think as we got closer and closer was that any minute, the knights will catch up to us and we will be brought back. Then I will have to face Char and there is no way I could lie to him face to face.

However, the thought of keeping him safe and free of worry was enough to make my legs go a little further when they felt like giving out. I ignored the cramp in my stomach, and the soreness of my throat. Not too long after, we arrived at the base of the mountain, where a little forest stood waiting at the edge.

Using the little of our strength that we had left, Mandy and I went in. Mandy informed me breathlessly that I could stop running. I immediately collapsed against a tree, and leaned there panting for a moment. Mandy did the same.

"Well, we did it," She said, smiling at me. "We escaped."

I smiled back. But no sooner were the words out of her mouth, I heard the sounds of the knights approaching once again. Gasping for breath as I struggled to right myself, I stumbled and fell just as they tore into the forest.

"Get up and start running, Ella," Mandy instructed. "I'll take care of them. Try not to worry about me. I will be fine. Now GO!"

I was powerless against the force of her commands. Picking myself up, I began running again. I heard shouts from behind me, but didn't dare turn around. I don't know what Mandy did to hold them off, but none of the knights caught up with me. Before long, I couldn't hear anything anymore, except the chirping of the birds and the occasional hooting of the owls.

I stopped my running and slowly turned around. I could see nothing except the outline of trees. Darkness consumed me, and I sank into the ground, feeling completely exhausted and helpless.

Gazing into wilderness, I whispered one last word before I gave in. "Mandy?"

But I was met with only an eerie silence.

* * *

A/n- Please review! Just tell me whatever you thought of this first chapter. Reviews are totally my biggest inspiration.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n- Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! Although they do cause guilt trips when I don't update for some time… _::sigh::_ I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this. But well, here's the second chapter, please read and review!

****

Chapter 2

Char's POV

I stood, shocked, for a moment as Stephan's news sank in. Two women running toward the mountains… one of them might be Ella? Mostly like that's the case, Ella with her cook Mandy. I've observed them on several occasions, and they seemed closer than servant and Lady should be. But why would Ella try to escape? Is she intent on avoiding me for some reason that I don't happen to have the slightest clue as to why?

Time was running short, and I slowly deemed that nothing was going to get resolved if I stood in Dame Olga's estate all night contemplating something that I had a feeling I wasn't going to get any answer to just then. So, shaking myself free of disturbing thoughts, I nodded toward Sir Stephan and commanded, "Show me the way."

He bowed and quickly guided me to the door. Before I stepped out into the chilly evening air, I remembered my manners and turned back to Dame Olga. "Thank you for your time, Mistress Olga. I hope I have not caused much inconvenience for anyone here. Good night."

"How far are they now?" I asked Stephan anxiously as we hurried to our horses. I felt my stomach tighten itself in knots as I waited patiently for the answer.

Stephan replied when we were both sprinting in the direction of a dozen or so of other knights some way ahead of us. I couldn't make out whom they were chasing, for my men's broad shoulders blocked my view of anything before them, and in the distance you really can't make out much. But I did know they weren't riding horses. They were merely chasing after them on foot.

"They can't be that far ahead," Stephan said. Even though he and I had the advantage of catching up to the others since we were riding, they still looked so far away. Frantically, I willed my horse to go faster.

The road was rather rocky and steep, so I kept my horse, Starlight, at a reasonable canter. I paid no attention to the wind whooshing by us, tousling my thick mound of hair. I thanked the full moon tonight for shinning down so brightly, bestowing me with a fair amount of light to see by. My knuckles probably grew white from how tight I was clutching the reins. But I didn't care. All I wanted, as I gradually caught up with the other knights, was to be able to make it to Ella in time. I needed to see her face. I needed an explanation. I needed to know how she really felt about me…

"Your Majesty," Stephan called just then from somewhere behind me, startling me from my reverie. "Slow down!"

I brought Starlight to a fast trot and Stephan soon appeared beside me. Squinting his eyes a little, he asked, "Do you see them heading into the forest at the edge of the mountain now?"

My heart in my throat, I followed the direction of Stephan's gaze. Sure enough, I could just make out the sight of the knights running into the forest. That had to mean they hadn't caught Ella and her cook yet. And now they're in the forest. I let out a huge sigh of frustration. We'll never catch them now, if Ella and the cook have indeed successfully escaped into the black wilderness of the woods.

As if reading my thoughts, Stephan coughed a few times, and then spoke up. "Never say never, Your Majesty. We'll catch the lass. You can count on it."

I smiled a little at Stephan's confidence and his willingness to help me find Ella. Of course, Ella is very well-liked by everyone, and the knights she met that time when she helped to capture the ogres were all charmed by her. They all commented later on what a sweet maiden she was. My heart swelled as I thought back to that day, and how sad –an emotion I didn't really understand back then, and why I felt that way- I was when we parted. Before long, I saw her again at her father's wedding with Dame Olga. The happiness within me as I took the first look at her just surfaced right out of nowhere. The dance we shared… the rides down the banister… every moment of my life spent in Ella's presence are ingrained in my mind's eye. When I had to go to Ayortha for a year, I was completely heartbroken that I wouldn't get to see her for so long… but the letters she wrote to me, as infuriating (in a way) as they were, still managed to perk me up and make me smile every time. Ella's special to me in her own way. That's the only thing I understood then about our relationship. I realized too late that I was slowly falling in love with her.

Or perhaps I've been in love with her the whole time I've known her, and only figured it out at the last minute, and told her even later. Who knows?

"Prince Charmont?" Stephan said hesitantly. I quickly snapped my head up, and glanced over at him. I've been mulling over Ella. Again. And I could tell from the expression on Stephan's face that he knew also.

He cleared his throat. "We're at the entrance of the forest now, Your Highness. I'd recommend going inside to search Ella by foot."

I didn't question his decision. There was no time. Hastily, I dismounted Starlight and tied her to a nearby sturdy tree. Stephan did the same. When we finished, we didn't waste any time entrancing the dark woods.

"Stay close to me, Your Majesty," Stephan instructed, and I merely nodded. As we ventured farther in, I could hear shouts coming from somewhere ahead. Knitting my eyebrows together, I quickened my pace and strained my ear to hear what they were saying. Soon, I was more or less running toward the direction where all the voices were coming from. Well, why not? So what if tree branches were tearing at my face and clothes? So what if I almost tripped several times due to my haste to find Ella? It would all be worth it in the end if we really do catch her.

No. Not if. _When_.

The fact that the knights were shouting must mean that they have located her. It must mean that. So Stephan and I surely wouldn't need to search in this place of obscurity and gloom. I may not have noticed it before, but this forest really does give off an ominous vibe. The sooner we get out of here, the better. And with Ella in tow, too.

The noises got louder as we briskly approached. As we drew even closer, I could see why. The knights were arguing among themselves, and none of them were making any move forward. I frowned as I marched toward them, feeling slightly confused on why they have suddenly stopped.

They must have heard my thundering footsteps, for they stopped talking as they watched I drew nearer. When I was entirely in front of them, I demanded in a voice I only use when I'm really restless or impatient. "Where are they? Why isn't anyone bothering to go on looking for them?"  
  
There was silence for a few seconds, as everyone was deciding the best choice of words, I suppose. Sir Bertram was the one who spoke up at last. The others still looked flushed and as confused as I felt.

"There seems to be a shield blocking us from going any farther, Your Majesty," Sir Bert said, and pointed an index finger at the other side of what the knights were standing on. I looked over there, and what –or who, shall I say- I saw made me gasp in surprise.

It was none other than Ella's cook and companion. Her eyes were closed, and she had held both her arms out in front of her, palms facing me. She looked to be in deep concentration, but that was all I could tell by the dim light of the moon, which for the most part was blocked by the thick tree leaves.

I walked toward her, but suddenly a force of some sort stopped me right in my tracks. I blinked several times, and realized that Mandy, as I recall is her name, had put up a spell to prevent me and everyone else from going any further. The only question that popped up in my head at that moment was… _why?_

Why would she do this? Why isn't she letting anyone go any deeper into the woods? Did Ella ask her to do this? Or is Mandy merely putting up this defense spell so Ella can escape successfully?

At the thought of Ella, my mind gave an abrupt jolt. Of course, Ella! Where is she now? She could be anywhere in this forest… and it would be downright impossible to find her at this time. If she had that much of a head start, then there would be absolutely no use to search for her, since in a forest this deep, this thick, this mysterious, this _haunting_, Ella could be in a totally different path than anyone could even see.

But we still had to try. That much I knew.

Except, however, there was no way we were going _any_where with a shield blocking us.

I frowned to myself. How could a mere cook have magical powers? The only possible explanation I could see is that she happens to be a fairy. I shook my head, and reached out a hand, touching what supposedly looked like air but really is a magical shield.

"Mandy?" I called out softly, as not to startle or frighten her. I needn't have worried. She didn't even appear to have heard me at all.

I cleared my throat loudly, but she still gave no indication that she knew I was there. I didn't want to waste any more time that could be spend finding Ella, so I began to speak to her in a rapid yet calm voice.

"Please Mandy. I don't know why you're doing this, keeping us from venturing into the forest any further. But I do know that Ella was with you, and that she isn't now. I can only assume from my limited knowledge of the situation that you're trying to help her escape, escape from me, I believe. Can I just ask you why? Why are you doing this? Why don't you want us to find her? Is there anything Ella has to hide from me? Because if she does… can I just ask you again… _why_? Why did she lie to me in that letter? Why did she lead me into thinking something that shattered my heart into a million pieces, and in the end turned out to be false? Does she know how much of what she wrote affected me so? Why can't she just come clean, and explain to me _why_? Why she said she doesn't love me, but showed up at the balls my father prepared for me to find a suitable wife? That has to mean she at least cares about me, right? She has to… because it would hurt me too much too deeply if she doesn't… especially after I saw her again earlier tonight…"

My voice drifted off, and I slowly exhaled a large amount of air. I had just poured my heart out to Ella's cook. None of my knights were in any close distance to hear what I was saying, so I didn't have to worry about them eavesdropping and knowing my darkest secrets about the woman I love with all my heart. I tried to convince myself for a time after her last letter that she was just a manipulative monster, and we certainly weren't meant to be. But it was no use. That's as apparent as clear glass to me right now. I've always loved Ella. Always. And I have to find her…

"Mandy, do me this one favor, please," I whispered. She still hasn't looked up, but that doesn't mean she isn't hearing me talk. "If Ella wishes to run away from me now, then of course she must have her own reasons. And I know they must be of vital importance if she can't even show her face at the balls to me. I won't pressure her. I respect her wishes to remain hidden, for whatever task she must accomplish first. But do tell her that I will find her someday, and we WILL be together. Can you carry the message from me to her, Mandy? Can you?" My voice grew softer, and I took a deep breath and blew it out. "Can you tell her that… that I'll always be there for her? That I… that I lo- "

I never got to finish my sentence. Something greatly alarming happened just then. I watched, as if transfixed, as Mandy lifted her head and her arms dropped to her sides. Then, before my very eyes, she collapsed onto the cold, hard, forest ground. Immediately, I rushed to her side, the shield being broken and all. My men followed me, and some cursed as they hurriedly knelt beside her. Gingerly, I picked up one of her hands, and felt around her wrist for a pulse. There was one. It was faint, but it was steady. I sighed with relief, and ordered several of the knights to carry her to the castle to get treated at once. From what I have seen, she is Ella's cook and best friend, after all.

"It must have exhausted her to no end putting up the shield," I heard Sir Stephan comment from behind me. "No doubt so Ella could escape."

When I said nothing, continuing to study the trees around us as if they were the most interesting species in the world, Stephan quickly added, "I'm sorry that we weren't able to catch Ella, Your Majesty. I promise that we'll find her soon. And I have a feeling that she'll be in very good hands until then."

I nodded, but kept silent. I had no doubt that Ella will be all right. Someone as special as she obviously is has to have a guardian angel to watch over her, to protect her. I was concerned about her welfare, but I knew that no anxiety was needed. I just wanted to see her… to touch her… to understand her…

While I was talking to Mandy, somehow a realization struck me. The realization that Ella may first need to understand herself first, before she can let me see the real and whole her. Perhaps there is one last thing she needs to complete before she can tell anyone the perfect truth. And before she's ready, I'll have to wait patiently for her to come around.

Because that's what true love is all about. Not just happiness and blissfulness. Hard work is involved, and through the process, new lessons are learned, and new virtues are divulged. It seems everyone makes falling in love into this totally easy procedure, but it's definitely not. I'm only just starting to learn the true meaning behind it. And I know that day by day, as I search for Ella in my own way, when the time finally comes for us to encounter once again, I'll be ready. So will she. And together, we'd both have acquired the genuine definition of _love_.

So until then, I'll wait for her, I thought to myself as I followed Stephan back to my horse. But during the long, hard period, I won't stop trying to find her. I'll go on a journey of my own to discover her location, and my own identity. I vowed to myself to make the obligatory farewells as soon as possible, so I can be on my way. While waiting for Ella, why not do whatever necessary to achieve my goals? That way, I'll be looking for her… while also myself.

And besides, Mandy'll tell Ella what I wished to inform her. When she lifted her head, I saw it in her eyes. She knew I meant it, and the smile in there said it all.

We had reached Starlight and Stephan's horse by then. As I started to mount Starlight, I hesitated for a minute and glanced into the trees again. They seemed as forbidden and concealed as ever, hiding a dark secret that only time will reveal.

Where are you now, Ella? I wondered. _I wish you the best of luck to undo whatever it is you need to… but I won't ever give up on finding you. We will meet again someday. And when we do… you won't ever escape from me again._

A/n- Okay, first things first: In the book, I don't believe it mentioned anything about the name of Char's horse, so I just made up the name Starlight. I hope that's okay.

Anyway, please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! I hope it wasn't too OOC…

In the next chapter, it'll be morning the next day, and I'm starting it off with Ella's point of view. But for now, please review! I really do need as many opinions as possible… cos you know me, always having no clue what to think about my own stuff…


	3. Chapter 3

A/n- First of all, I just want to say that I am SO SO SO sorry for not updating in like, seven months. There was school, and then there's my whole procrastination issue… yeah, they don't mix very well. Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers, and anyone else who bothered to read this. You guys rock. :D 

By the way, I HAD written replies to the reviews I got, but somehow I lost them. I know, I suck. I promise I will reply to them next time, and actually keep track of what folder it's in.

Okay, onto the next chapter, which I stayed up until 2 every night for a week writing. _:cough cough:_ It starts out kinda slow, though. Sorrys.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

****

Chapter 3

Ella's POV

When I woke up the next morning, the first thing I felt was pain. Pain in my abdomen, in my neck, in my torsos, just everywhere on my body. It felt as if all my bones were dislocated as I fought to stand up, holding on to a tree branch for support.

An "oof" was all I managed before I collapsed to the ground again, clutching at my stomach. The pain was excruciatingly sharp, almost unbearable. I'd most likely throw up all the contents of yesterday's meal if I tried to move a single inch. So instead of trying to stand up again, I leaned back against the sturdy tree trunk and tilted my head up to study my surroundings.

Different kinds of huge trees surrounded me on every side, but they wasn't frightening. Not at all. Their leaves and branches swayed gently in the morning breeze, and if I didn't know any better, I could have sworn that they were trying to calm me by waving and welcoming me to this forest. Even the sounds of the various species of animals in this place did not sound threatening. The chirping of birds, the galloping steps of deer… none sounded intimidating at all. My smile grew as I watched two black bunnies playing and crawling all over each other in the distance. My grin grew into a laugh as one of them mischievously took one end of the other bunny's ear in his mouth and began to drag him away. The scene was so cute, so adorable, and it also made my heart ache.

That could have been me… so carefree and happily frolicking with friends in my youth, if it weren't for the curse. If I didn't have to obey every single command bestowed upon me, then I could have had a wonderful childhood. I could have made real friends, instead of ones that took advantage of the spell and me. I could have been a _normal_ girl. If only…

Of course, I knew that being normal comes with a price. I knew it was either normal and ignorant, or cursed and not… ignorant about the world of fairies, magic, curses, and the effect they can have on a perfectly plain girl, especially when she _falls in love_.

_Char._ Just thinking of him brought tears to my eyes. Tears of regret, of remorse, of sorrow, of every single emotion my disappearance must have caused him. The thoughts and feelings he must have had when he saw me at the ball. He was surprised, but at the same time, rather happy. I glimpsed that emotion in those beautiful eyes of his before I was forced to cover my face and run from the castle. Char was mad at me, hurt because of the fake letter I sent him. But he was also determined to not let me escape again, that I knew for certain. If he hated me for my deception and lies, he still would try with everything to find me and demand the truth. Char was that kind of person.

What he must have felt when I escaped again… I wondered as fresh new tears poured down my face. They were somewhat cleansing my face, which was covered with soot and dust from my run in the forest the night before. I didn't wipe the tears away. I let them fall freely, and slowly dropped my head onto my knees, sobbing my heart out.

If I could make Char happy, if I could free him from worry and my betrayal, I would do it in a heartbeat. If I could prevent him from undergoing disappointment time and time again as he reaches out to me, only to find thin air… I would gladly do whatever it takes. I would give _anything_ for Char to have a blissful life with the girl he loves, whoever that is if it can't be me, and rule the kingdom proudly and live to a ripe, old age. And that realization, as it gradually sank in, is what convinced me once and for all that I _would_ rather be normal and ignorant… as opposed to cursed and knowing.

Because the truth is, if Lucinda hadn't given me the "gift", then I would have just been an ordinary girl, and Char might not even have noticed me in the first place. And having never known Char is better than him being betrayed by the likes of me, right?

Except maybe, just maybe, I might have actually died with Mother if I wasn't cursed to follow Mandy's order to drink that curing soup. Perhaps-

Oh my God. Mandy. Mandy had told me to go on while she created a diversion for Char's knights. She made me keep running as she struggled to hold them back. She risked her life and violated her policy of never using big magic just so I could escape. She didn't have to do any of that. She could have surrendered, as I was getting ready to do, and hand me neatly over to Char. Char wouldn't have harmed me anyway. He might loathe me for life if I could not give him the explanation he deserved, but he wouldn't purposely do anything that might cause me even an iota of pain.

But Mandy didn't. She didn't let any of them catch me. She believed in me. By her actions, she sent me the message that my time wasn't up. She knew I wasn't ready to face Char yet, and have him discover my secret. I wasn't ready to encounter him face-to-face and disappoint him yet again. I wasn't ready to meet his eyes and give him the truth, and nothing BUT the truth.

Mandy understood that. She understood what I didn't even understand myself. And now, because of her loyalty to me, and my own stupidity, she is probably lying wounded or hurt in the woods somewhere.

I lifted my head up, worried about where my imagination might take me next. Well, wherever she is, I thought to myself, she is NOT dead. I have known Mandy my whole life. If deer and bugs are right now pecking at her remains, than I would have long fathomed it.

Gazing up at the bright sunlight streaking through the trees, I knew that I had to go find her. Now.

I stood up reluctantly, grimacing a little at the pain in my stomach. It had eased a bit, but it was it still there, throbbing and throbbing. After dusting myself off the best I can, I set off in a random direction, hoping it would lead me closer to Mandy, not farther away. Of course, I didn't know for sure which way I came running from since my body was in a most peculiar position when I fell asleep. I had to make do with my intuition and hope Mandy would be looking for me also and we were walking toward each other.

I wandered around all morning, trying not to get too discouraged as the hot sun beat down against me, signaling noon. My tummy was grumbling. I knew I had to stop searching and eat soon, or else I wouldn't even have any energy left to walk, much less find my fairy godmother.

A glance was all it took to know that there were no foods at all in this place. Any that are edible, anyway. There wasn't even berries, or bananas, or any other fruits hanging from the trees. You would think… in this forest, filled with nothing but trees, there would be a fruit tree at least.

But no. There were none. So I kept on going, trying my best to ignore the dull ache in my stomach that was then resulting from hunger as well as the run last night. I had nothing with me, not a bag, not money, not my magic book. If I didn't find Mandy soon, there was no way I was going to survive with absolutely nothing.

I searched the whole afternoon, but Mandy was still nowhere in sight. I paid attention to all the little cracks on the ground here and there and the scattering of branches on the road, hoping they might provide a clue or two. I even called into the openings of caves when I came upon them, thinking that Mandy might have been in there, still sleeping.

I had no such luck. No matter where I looked, no matter how hard I searched for her, I couldn't find even a trace of her. By then, I was feeling very much resigned and discouraged indeed, and I guess the animals around me sensed that, for as I sank down into the ground for the second time that day, rabbits, squirrels, and deer all crowded around me, looking at me questioningly with sympathetic eyes.

One of the black bunnies I saw earlier scooted closer to me, nudging my hand with its furry little nose. Its tongue rolled onto my fingers gently, and the rabbit proceeded to jump onto my shoulder and lick away the tears that were brimming in my eyes again. I scooped the bunny up into my arms and sobbed into its soft black fur.

My exhaustion, hunger, and disappointment were making me weak and helpless. I was worried to death that Mandy might not be okay, that somehow, she ended up anything but fine and dandy. I mean, really, what if she's not fine? What if in her determination to let me escape, she put herself in danger's way and was harmed? What if her magic wasn't strong enough? What if she wasn't enough of a fairy? And worse of all, what if my assumptions of fairies being able to do anything have just been as childish and untrue as everyone else's?

I had thought fairies would be able to take off this curse of mine. I had thought fairies could make the impossible happen. And maybe they could. But when I had asked Mandy to cease the rain, she had refused. Not because she couldn't do it, but because of her reluctance to mess with nature.

What if she only did what she could to let me get away, but refused to continue her magic, resulting in her getting captured?

That horrible thought, creeping into the back of my head, was too much to bear. I was scared for Mandy, for myself, and was completely bawling my head off. I knew both Mandy and Mother would have wanted me to act strong and behave like a lady in such a situation, but thinking rationally has gotten me nowhere. I had earlier convinced myself that Mandy was somewhere here, alive and well, looking for me, and where had that thought gotten me? I was back to where I started, but this time, a little worse than before since I was hungrier, dirtier, and as tired as I've ever been my entire life.

Not even my slave days at Dame Olga's house had me this worn out. At least, when I was under her and the Evil Stepsisters' control, I knew that I would always have Mandy by my side. At least I had a good meal at the end of the day and a somewhat comfortable bed to sleep on. At least I had water to wash myself in, even if I lacked good soap. At least I had never felt as lost, as confused, as empty as I did right then in what felt like was the heart of the forest.

Just as I was getting ready to give up for the day and lie down on the dirt ground to sleep the night away, in the distance, the sound of the thundering steps of hoofs and wheels slowly approaching reached my ears. I sat up abruptly, trying to discern what this could mean. When I finally figured out that someone was actually was coming, that I was close enough to the outside of this woods and the real road that I could hear it, I immediately jumped up and began running toward the sound.

I brushed away the branches that thrashed at my face. I paid no heed to the rocks and tree stumps on the ground that tripped me several times. I didn't care that there was an all new cramp in the side of my stomach. All I knew was that I had to get to the carriage in time. That was my only hope.

At last, I reached the edge of the forest, panting and feeling as if my lungs would explode. Standing by the side of the road, I watched the wagon approaching. It was still rather far away, just a little more than the size of a matchbox in the distance. Still, it was going at full speed this way and not too long after it was close enough that I could make out how many horses there were and that there was one driver dressed in a laborer's clothes.

I guess seeing it that close was when I realized how stupid I was being. What was I going to do, jump into the middle of the road and demand the wagon to stop? Shout to the driver as he's passing by that I'm lost and need help? He'll no doubt think I'm some kind of a call girl looking for action.

I stepped back into the woods and watched with growing anticipation as the carriage drew nearer and nearer. I bite my lower lip and chided myself not to cry, that nothing good will come out of getting the driver to notice me. But I couldn't do it. Tears were swimming around in my eyes and soon cascaded down my face like huge crystals, falling down to the ground.

The sudden movement to my left startled me out of my wits, and I noted with horror as one of the black rabbits darted to the middle of the road, just sitting there calmly. It turned its shining, beady black eyes on me, cocked its tiny head to one side, and looked out toward the approaching wagon again. I was completely stunned, thinking the bunny was suffering from temporary insanity or something.

"Here here, little hare," I whispered, holding my hands out. "Come back to the forest. Come on, hurry, it's heading straight for you!"

The rabbit was paying me no attention at all. It still sat in the middle of the road, not moving an inch. I was getting frantic. With every looming second, the carriage came closer and closer, until it was approximately only five feet away.

I made up my mind at the last minute. Just as the cart was getting ready to consume the poor little thing, I dashed out from my hiding place to the other side of the road, picking up the bunny on the way. My haste and momentum had me lying in a heap on the other side, my face completely in the dust.

I rolled over and was seeing stars above me when I faintly heard the sound of the horse hoofs stopping. After a few faithful seconds, I could make out the shape of a body before me, looking down at me with a surprisingly worried expression on his face. The person laid a comforting hand behind my head and lifted me up gently. Holding me in his arms, he wiped wisps of hair away from my face and spoke to me softly.

"Miss? Are you all right?"

I could hardly move at all. I was still dizzy and feeling quite faint, but I did manage a small nod. I was really surprised at how kind his tone was, how his voice sounded urgent and worried and guilty and anxious at the same time. I gazed up at him and was met with the most amazing pair of gray eyes I have ever seen. At the time they were smoky, like an early morning fog that hasn't entirely dissipated yet. But it gave me the notion that they weren't always that color, that they sometimes were dark like the smoke erupting from a chimney, or at times as light as the cirrus clouds high up in the sky.

Just seeing those eyes seemed to calm me somehow. They were soothing, just like his voice. He was talking to me again, saying something that I didn't have the energy to comprehend. I merely looked at him, much too tired to do anything else.

"Miss? Please, you've got to answer me. Who are you? Where are you from? What could you have possibly be doing in the Forbidden Forest?"

He sounded more urgent than anything else now. I blinked and tried to sit up to answer his questions. I didn't want to just lie in his arms all day, appearing like a needy girl who can't take care of herself.

"I'm Ella," I choked out, deliberately leaving out the "of Frell" part. "Please, can you take me to the nearest town?"

I expected the guy to shower me with more questions. I expected him to demand some answers before he granted any of _my_ requests. I really did. I mean, isn't that how it's supposed to be? Who in their right mind would just take a random girl he comes across and help her without knowing anything?

Apparently, this guy would. I was grateful for it, too. In my state right then, I couldn't think straight, much less think up of a story to feed him. Thankfully, he didn't ask any more questions. Taking one last worried look at my face, he wordlessly picked me up off the ground and carried me to the carriage. He held me as if I weighed nothing at all, and I felt as light as a feather in his arms. I was acutely aware of the ruggedness of his body, the callous on his fingers.

When we reached the carriage, he swept aside the curtain and gently placed me on one of the seats. I got in as comfortable a position as I could, lying down on the mattress and placing my hands on top of my stomach.

That was when I realized I was clutching the black bunny. After I rescued it from being run down by the cart, I hadn't acknowledged that it was still with me. Smiling a bit, I brought it up to my face and nuzzled its fur, the softness of it comforting me.

"It won't be long before we reach the nearest town, Miss. Will you be all right?"

His face appeared above me, a troubled frown visible on his rough features. I remember thinking how nice and sweet and new it was, a complete stranger worrying himself over me.

"Please, call me Ella," I spoke quietly. "I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy, that's all. I'll be okay in just a few minutes."

I smiled at him as a reassurance, and he smiled back, murmuring something about taking me to a doctor as he disappeared to the front of the carriage. Soon, we were moving, well on our way.

During the ride, I drifted in and out of conscious several times. I was so tired, wanting a more comfortable space to sleep on. My body ached even more than before, and my stomach was grumbling louder than ever. At the times I was awake, all I thought of was how much I needed food. That, and some other things, I guess.

Finally, about a couple of hours later, the wheels stopped rolling and I felt the carriage halt. I sat up, feeling somewhat disoriented. I clutched the bunny, who had been quiet during the whole journey, tighter and closer to my body. Looking down at it, I was startled to see that it perhaps wasn't a rabbit at all… it actually looked part ferret also.

"Ella?" The gentleman swept aside the curtains and poked his head in. "We're here."

He reached for my hand. I extended my left one, transferring the rabbit/ferret to my shoulder. His grip was strong, sure. My hand felt clammy and small in his.

He led me down to the ground slowly, placing me upright as I stumbled. I mumbled my thanks, and when I finally stopped blushing enough to look up, I was startled to see the silhouette of a beautiful town, outlined by the diminishing lights of the day.

I turned toward him expectantly. He smiled at me and started walking, his hand still in mine.

"Welcome to Bast, Ella."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

A/n- Next chapter will be in Char's point of view. And the one after that will be in Ella's. And then it'll be Char's again. And so on…

'Kay… review?


	4. Chapter 4

Review replies for Chp. 3:

**Sealednectar-** OH MY GOD! Someone actually LIKES my descriptions! I adore your "detailed" comment. Reviewers have complained to me about being overly detailed and describing things too much. It is so refreshing to see someone actually enjoys my over-detailedness!

**Awaiting impatient person- **A.I.P! Irony is totally my thing. Or, at least, I hope it is. I love irony. Lovey lovey love it. Hence the Bast thing. Anyway… so WHAT if I make him "too cool"? Deal with it. I mean, I love you and you rock, my darling A.I.P. And btw, awesome that you agree with me on the school front. Homework totally sucks. Especially when it gets in the way of writing.

**Ileana DuBaer-** I started off wanting only to do this in Ella's POV, but as you can see, I've changed my mind. And I'm so glad that I did. It seems more people would like to get two sides of the story… yay! Thanks for reviewing!

**Anywien-** _:snorts:_ Only you would find a competition guy for Char "shexy," Anywien. And I meant that as a good thing. I don't want everyone hating him! (As reply to your review for Addicted to You: Yes, you are reading more than one of my stories. You're also reading that 1-800-where-r-u story I wrote, which I previously haven't updated since last summer. _:blows raspberry: _)

**Sarah-** _:beams:_ Aw, you made me blush. Those were very lovely compliments, dearie. :D

**Terriah-** Oh, WOW! After I read your review, I was like, "Oh my godddd! She said more than "kewl" for once!" Yes, I was beginning to get the impression that your list of vocabulary for reviewing extended to only one word. Kidding, kidding…

**Taj-** I'm so honored. Yay, someone else likes my detailed-ness. And I totally understand about the can't stand her liking someone else and then wishing that she would too… I feel the same way. Why that is, I shall not tell, cos that would ruin the whole love triangle that'll ensue later on. (And I love your fruit carts idea. I imagined Ella tripping over one and spilling all the fruits… and Char then finding her with her face in crushed applesauce. I encourage you to do an one-shot or create a whole story based on it. Haha… a whole story on fruits carts… sorry, got a lil carried away…)

**Latinaheat-** You heart EE, and I heart you for reviewing.

**queen-of-sapphires-** Actually, the chances of her meeting all those animals are plenty since she is in a FOREST, where wild animals roam. I have never actually been to one myself, but I think it's safe to assume that they indeed reside there. I do realize that this isn't Snow White, but Ella does have a rather gentle personality, and the animals understood that she was in pain, and they were just trying to comfort her. And actually, it's not irrelevant to the story. That bunny/ferret wasn't just a bunny/ferret; it'll play an essential part to the plot later on. Sorry you didn't like it, but it had to be done. :)

**Pointy Objects-** What's so exciting about her going to Bast? Oh oh oh, I get it... riiight... yeah, actually, I kinda do... um... well... my idea of exiciting has GOT to be different than yours... haha... this reply doesn't make any sense... but that's okay... cos I don't think you mind... do... you?

**Dream Chaser-** Aw, you think so? Thank yous!

**Lisa-** Okay! I tried my best. This may not be, um, as soon as I could have updated... but well, at least I'm being blatantly honest. _:smiles:_

A/n- Wow. I actually updated in a month. During the school year. That has GOT to be a record for me…

* * *

****

Chapter 4

Char's POV

I paced the hallway, my hand clenched into fists at my sides. The doctor had been in the chamber with my father, tending to Mandy, for at least half an hour already. What could be taking him that long?

I chewed on my lower lip, something I rarely ever do, but at that time, I was just so darn nervous to care. Mandy was Ella's best friend. I couldn't bear to imagine the devastation that would cause Ella if some horrible injury or disease befell Mandy on her behalf.

Finally, _finally_, the doctor existed quietly, and Father soon followed suit, closing the door with a small thud behind him. He looked tired and worn out, even more so than usual. His body hung almost like a skeleton in his exquisite robe and clothing. His face was wrinkled, and the slightest shade of gray appeared in his normally raven-colored hair. Ordinarily, Father seemed the mirror image of a hard-working, diligent ruler that hadn't slept in weeks. But at that moment, he seemed… well… he seemed like a _ghost_, he was so pale and weary.

"Father," I said, rushing up to him. He looked surprised to see me there, as if he would have thought I'd have left by that time already or something. "How is she? How is Mandy doing?"

He let out a pent-up sigh, squared his shoulders, and turned to regard me with an unreadable expression. "She's in fine condition. It seemed that she tired herself out from one thing or another. Right now, we'd best let her rest some more."

The relief I felt at his words was beyond explanation. Even I didn't think I could ever care so much about the condition of a maid that never even spoke one single word to me before. But since the maid happened to be the closest friend of the woman I love… I guess that could be the exception.

"I know that you're concerned about her and feel somewhat responsible," Father continued, sounding a bit more serious. "But Charmont, I hope you realize that you have neglected a whole roomful of guests downstairs. What will they think of you now? They came here, many from towns far away, hoping you'd fall in love with their inner beauty and choose them as your wife. You have disappointed them. You have disappeared from their sight without so much as an explanation or an apology. What, my son, do you think they will feel about their future ruler now?"

Instantly, I felt my face flush with color. I had forgotten all about the ball and the guests waiting eagerly below. When I returned to the palace, the only thought that occupied my mind was to get Mandy to a doctor as soon as possible. And when I did, all I could ponder over was how she would turn out to be. Not once did I think back to the horde of women I had waiting for me.

"I'm sorry, Father," I murmured, eyes downcast. "It just slipped my mind. I was feeling so guilty about being the cause of Mandy's collapse that I wasn't thinking of much else. I'll go down now and apologize."

I was just turning to go when Father put out a hand and stopped me. "Don't bother. Your mother has already made the necessary apologies for you. The ladies have been informed that you had a quite urgent matter to attend to. Most of them have by now left. They were displeased, of course."

I hung my head in shame.

"I trust you have learned your lesson, Charmont," Father informed me, his deep blue gaze penetrating directly into mine. "You can never again let your people down like this. This isn't the behavior of a future ruler. Don't give them any more reasons to doubt you or impeach your manners."

"Yes, Father," I said. And to make up for my behavior, I said the one thing that I never in my life thought I'd hear myself say willingly: "Do you wish to host another ball for me? For me to choose a future wife?"

Immediately after those words left my mouth, my head felt dizzy, unconnected from the rest of my body. I had no desire to again undergo the torture of being polite and courteous to superficial women who only want me for my crown. And besides, I knew perfectly well who I wanted my future wife to be. There was just no more need for another ball. Truth be told, there wasn't even any need for the first one.

But I had to say that. It was an unspoken requirement that I pay for my actions.

You can imagine my relief when Father's reply was a "No. That won't be necessary."

"Oh," I breathed, elation coursing through every vein in my body. Did that mean they didn't expect me to find a spouse in the next, say, month?

"I agree, Father," I went on. "That really isn't necessary. I already know who I hope to marry anyway."

Father arched his eyebrows and looked at me skeptically. He took a step toward me. It was then that I realized we had been standing there, having a conversation, for almost fifteen minutes. The doctor was still there. Upon meeting my glance, he hastily bowed to my father and me, bid his good-byes, and left.

"So," Father said, resuming our conversation. "You were saying?"

There was something different in his voice. His tone contained something that I'd never heard before.

"Well, I was saying that I've known all along who I wish to marry. I love her with all my heart, but I really don't know if she feels the same. I would think so, but… " I drifted off for a moment, lost in my thought about Ella. But Father cleared his throat expectantly, and I quickly proceeded my ramblings. "Well, I think there is something she is hiding from me. Something that prevents her from telling me how she truly feels about me. Or maybe she wants more time, more time to understand her real feelings and discover her true identity. Either way, she's… gone. And I'm willing to wait for her. To wait until she's ready to confront me."

There was a strained silence in the air for a few moments after I finished expressing my emotions. I had been looking at Father the whole time, but after my last word I'd dropped my gaze to a spot in the corner of the room, feeling a bit embarrassed, but satisfied all the same that I'd managed to let my true feelings out in the open. All that was left to do then was to see how Father would react.

I sneaked a glance up at him. At first, I thought he hadn't heard my speech, for his expression was blank and void of any energy. But I dug deeper, and as my gaze intensified, I was able to deem that what was on Father's face wasn't a layer of indifference; it was obstinacy. It was as if he knew I'd come up with something like this, and he was ready. Ready to do what exactly, that part I wasn't so sure about.

"Um, Father?" I asked tentatively, reaching a hand up and laying it on his shoulder. "Please say something."

He shrugged my hand off. "I knew this was going to happen."

"What?" I said, alarmed.

"I knew this is what it'd end up being. You claiming that you're in love with some girl," he shook his head and sighed, long and slow. "Charmont, you have got to learn that you are a noble. A prince. You can't afford to wait around for someone who perhaps will never return your feelings. You, future king of this great country, just cannot afford to wait. And for a girl, of all things."

I could see he wasn't done. There was more. But I had to cut in. "Father. You don't understand. She isn't _just_ a girl. She's special. She's one of those one of a kind, once in a lifetime type of girls that not everyone has the good fortune to meet. And I love her and want to marry her, for her possession of inner beauty is just as plentiful as her outer beauty. Can't you understand that?"

"This isn't a matter of what I can and cannot understand, Char," Father's voice was higher now, bordering on a bellow. "Future kings cannot take the chance of marrying someone he thinks he loves. He has to make a life with someone who will bring him the things kings need. And a mere girl he meets on the street just isn't going to do."

I couldn't believe those words were spouting from the lips of my father. My father, who has always been this considerate, tolerant, kindhearted man? Why would he even suggest such a thing as marrying for anything _but_ true and genuine love?

Sudden anger surged through me. I glared up at my father. "What was the whole deal with balls then, if you didn't want me to marry just 'anyone?' Was the whole thing a joke? Was it all fake? Huh?"

"Charmont." My father held my gaze in his own. His eyes were stone cold, reflecting the hurt of being yelled at for the first time by his one and only son. Nonetheless, he went on. "I told you, I knew you wouldn't choose anyone from the ball. I threw it for you, well… just in case that you actually do. Which you didn't, so I was inevitably correct in my assumption that you'd view the whole thing as a waste of time and not even bother to take part in it."

My mouth automatically flew open, ready to argue that I'd slaved over getting prepared for the balls and enduring those three nights of torture. Before I could, Father silenced me with a finger and continued; "Please meet me and your mother in my study in five minutes. We have something important to discuss with you."

And with that, he was gone. In a flurry of majestic robes, cold glares, and even harsher words, the father I'd once known disappeared from my life, leaving me with someone who doubtlessly has never once known love, and the wonderful powers it can bring.

* * *

I stood before my parents, my hands behind my back, my head erect and held high. Mother was seated in a sofa near my father. He himself was at the chair behind his desk. They both stared at me for a moment, not saying anything. Whether it was because they were nervous, or because they didn't know how to start… I didn't really care. The silence wasn't even bothering me much.

Mother clasped her hands together and placed them on her lap. She got up from her seat and came over to me, surprising the heck out of me as she gave me a motherly hug. The first one I'd gotten in years. As she drew back, I noticed the unshed tears in her eyes, waiting, just _waiting_ to cascade down her face at any minute. Father lifted himself from his chair also and started to pace the floor of the room, his motions seeming disturbed and jerky.

For the first time ever, I understood what actions speak louder than words means.

"Oh my god," I breathed out, staring from Father to Mother, and then back. "Tell me you're joking. Tell me you're not serious!"

And with that, Mother dissolved into a mess of tears and sobs. Father hastily came to console her, but it was no use. No matter what, Mother couldn't stop the crystal clear, salt water from escaping her eyes.

He turned to me. "I'm sorry, Charmont," his head drooped. He actually seemed genuinely apologetic. "But it had to be done. If I let you continue with your infatuation, then you'd be old and gray before you came to your senses. And by then, no one would want you. For yourself, that is. Plenty of people would still want you for your crown and riches. None would want you for what's inside."

"But isn't that what this is?" I asked, trying in vain to keep my voice down. "You're setting me up with someone who doesn't love me for me! We've never met before, so there is no way she can possibly love me for 'what's inside.' She merely wants the title of Queen. I can't believe you, Father. I can't believe you would sink this low. I can't believe you would do this to me. _I can't believe you would arrange a marriage for me_."

My voice was no longer high. It was by then dangerously low, for I was speaking through clenched teeth. I was uttering words I'd never thought I'd utter to my father, the King. I was saying words I've never even thought about saying, for goodness sake. But of course, I've never thought that my father would do _this_, something so awful and just so darn _wrong_, either.

"Charmont, calm down," Father said, frustratingly patting Mother softly on the back. "This isn't the end of your life. I know you'll like Brita the moment you set your eyes on her. She is just the most precious girl."

Right. As IF. As if my father would call anyone "precious."

"Whose idea was this?" I demanded, glaring from my mother to my father. "Who came up with this bizarre scheme that I was so desperate that I needed an arranged marriage?"

The uncharacteristic words were simply flowing out of my mouth. It was like a dam breaking, releasing all the trapped water. All my emotions, previously pent-up inside, were coming out into the open faster than I could say "Arranged marriage, my _butt_."

"You will not speak to us in those terms," Father said, his tone cold. "And for the record, it was both of our ideas."

"Well, I simply refuse not go along with it." I looked at Father, cradling Mother in his arms. "No way in this life will I go through with an arranged marriage. That's worse than having to marry an evil, ugly, stupid, wench."

For the first time, Mother spoke up: "It is not worse than anything. Stop over-exaggerating, Charmont. For Heaven's sake, you haven't even met her yet! Your father's right; you'd love her the second you meet her. She really _is_ a precious child."

She smiled at me through her tears.

I glared at her through my anger.

"Mother, how could you do this?" I trained my scowl on her. "How could you manipulate me like this?"

"Don't say that, Charmont. We're not manipulating you," Mother said, wringing her hands. I've never thought you could actually wring your hands until I saw Mother doing it herself. "We only want what's best for you."

"And you think the best thing for me is to make me marry someone I don't love?"

Mother pushed herself away from Father's embrace. "No, of course not. We think the best thing for you is to make sure you end up in a good and happy marriage with someone who WILL in love you instead of spending the rest of your life wondering where your heart is."

"You don't know me at all, do you, Mother?" I laughed, but the sound contained no humor at all. "If you force me into an arranged marriage, I would not live in total bliss with someone you claim will actually be able to love me. What I would do is contemplate all the 'would've been's.' Is that what you want? For me to get trapped and tangled in the past for the rest of my life?"

"Char." Father's voice was a warning.

I whirled around to face him instead of Mother. His gaze was one of total grimness. "Stop talking and sounding as if you know better than me, Father. Stop acting as if you're sure there's no way I can possibly love someone. Stop trying to condemn me for having loved and perhaps being loved in return. You don't know what it's like. You have no clue how it is, loving someone so much that it hurts when you realize that she may not return your affections. You can't comprehend the pain I had to endure when she disappeared from my life. You don't understand any of this, Father. You never have, and you never will."

I was on a roll. I was determined to win this battle with my parents. I was absolutely tenacious on making them see everything on my terms. So before I could chicken out and refrain myself from finishing the rest of my speech on what exactly I thought of their ridiculous scheme, I went on.

"What good could possibly come out of marrying someone I don't love? Marrying someone who won't provide me with complete and total bliss? Marrying someone I've never met before, when out there, there IS a woman I'm crazy about?"

My voice caught on the last few words, and I had to turn away quickly so they couldn't catch me wiping at my fresh tears.

Putting myself out there, freeing my innermost feelings about Ella to my parents was one of the hardest things I had to do. It left me vulnerable, open to any attack. And if there is one thing I absolutely _loathe_, it is feeling vulnerable.

Revealing my feelings about Ella to Ella was bad enough. I had to endure the long wait for her answer, afraid to death that she would reject me and pierce my heart worse than any sword could. Revealing my feelings about Ella to was someone else was worse. My future depended on their response.

"Well?" I finally opened my mouth and asked, after several excruciatingly painful minutes of silence.

Mother stared down. "Char… I'm sorry," she told the floor.

Father nodded and continued Mother's thought. "You're too young, Char. Too young to truly know the meaning of love. Too young to distinguish what's real and what's not. We're very sorry, but we're sticking by our decision. It is the right one. You'll thank us later."

Staring at them, I felt my soul go up in flames. My stomach sank to the soles of my feet.

I had poured my whole heart out to my parents. Yet it still wasn't good enough.

* * *

Walking back to my chamber, I made MY decision. No way was I sticking around to listen to my mother rant about what a wonderful thing she was doing for me. No way was I staying so I can meet this Brita person. I'd made up my mind.

I was going on that quest I'd promised myself to uncover those bare-naked truths. And I was leaving…

…tonight.

* * *

A/n- I should be doing my homework right now. I really, really should. But writing this seemed so much more appealing than answering blah questions on the spoils system. AH!

Okay, kiddies, I updated, so now you review!


End file.
